


desumanidade

by Bertolao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: [...]A história se repetiria muitas vezes no campo, quando fosse dada a ordem[...]Seria muita sorte permitir que os dois se encontrassem como pedaços de bife sobre um prato.[...]





	desumanidade

 

 _vejo_  dezenas de mães, com o mesmo futuro corriqueiro, de ter seus amados filhos, tirados de seu peito.

 

 _vejo_  mães, não se importarem com as a cordas em volta do pescoço, cada vez que tentavam se soltar, o aperto intensificava-se.

 

v _ejo_  mães, manchadas do mais puro vermelho, por apenas querer protege-los.

 

 _vejo_  mães, chorando sem parar, por ter tido o filho arrancando de seus braços, da  mais violenta forma, enquanto homem sádicos assistem, sem se importar.

 

 _vejo_  a criança, sem entender o que acontecia, mas com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

 **ouço**  o choro da criança a distância, a mãe também, e nenhuma de _nós_  pode fazer nada.

 

 _vejo_  a mãe, mais uma vez ser violada, forçada a carregar mais uma criança, que ela sabe, vai se repetir.

 

a história se repetiria muitas vezes no campo, quando fosse dada a ordem:  _“aqui o bezerro não mama mais. esse leite é pra vender. pode levar!”._

 

seria muita sorte permitir que os dois se encontrassem como pedaços de bife sobre um prato.


End file.
